Q is for Quebec
by MeaningOfLife42
Summary: After 3 years with no word from James Lily has adjusted, but what will she do when he appears telling her she is in danger? Lily/James, post Hogwarts, oneshot :


_Greetings, long time no post. Here's the first in a line of alphabet oneshots. Its an idea we've had for a while. So without further ado here is the first story, starting with Q! (Because its awesome...or should that be Qawesome :p) Enjoy:)_

* * *

It was freezing cold, the icy wind cutting through to her skin. Lily Evans pulled her coat tighter around her. She looked at the snow covered world around her. All she knew was James, whom she hadn't seen for 3 years, since he went off to join the Aurors, came banging on her door in the dead of night.

_Flashback_

She had just moved into a new apartment after a fight with her parents over her wishing to join the fight against he-who-could-not-be-named. She had been unpacking when James had burst in, telling her to pack her things quickly and that a group of Death Eaters were on their way. She had panicked at first, firing every jinx she knew at the intruder. None had got past his defensive spells and it was only when she paused to take a breath she realised who he was.

She was too stunned to question what was happening. She moved like a robot packing her most valued things quickly. She didn't have time to ask him why he had come back now of all times or where they were going. She was glad to see him, yes, but she couldn't ignore the little voice whispering in her ear '_He left you, when you needed him the most'. _He picked up her bag and she followed him as if she were on auto pilot. She could tell he was on edge, hardly looking at her, he guided them both to an alley not far away where Remus was waiting. Remus had greeted her with a sad smile and indicated an old boot on the ground. James grabbed it and told her to hold on. As James checked his watch she heard Remus' voice counting down until she felt the familiar tug of the portkey.

_Present_

They landed in a thick bank of snow. James was pulling her to her feet roughly while quietly urging her to move faster. She hadn't dressed for snow and she was cold. Her hands and feet were going numb as she stumbled her way along behind James. As she tripped once again and was hauled roughly to her feet something inside her seemed to snap.

"For God's sake James, will you slow down!" she yelled. He stopped. "I'm not prepared for this, my hands and feet are numb and you're here expecting me to follow you blindly in this snow without any explanation! After leaving me and not even dropping me a note to say 'hi, I'm alive' after 3 years! Then you just turn up! What's going on James?" she finished. He hung his head and sighed deeply. As he turned to face her, time seemed to slow. His hand slid down from gripping her arm to take her hand lightly in his. She could feel goose bumps on her am and she had the worrying feeling they were not due to the cold. Placing her bag by their feet he reached for her other hand, bringing them together between them. He blew hot air over her hands before encasing them with his larger ones. He kept his eyes fixed on their joined hands.

"I'm sorry Lily," he began, "for everything. I'm sorry I left and couldn't contact you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you broke away from your parents. I'm sorry I have no time to properly explain what's going on but you must understand I cannot lose you. I promise you, even if that means nothing to you anymore, I promise that I will explain everything when we get somewhere safe but right now I need you to trust me. Trust that I'm taking you somewhere safe where the Death Eaters can't find you. Please." He looked into her eyes and made eye contact for the first time in 3 years. She could see how much had changed. His eyes were tired and had the look about them that they had seen too much. All she could do was nod and allow him to lead her, this time by the hand, to a small town they had reached.

He led her to a small house right on the edge of the city. It was perfectly average, blending in with all the others dotted around the area. Whispering an enchantment, James slid the door open and closed it behind them, whispering again to lock it. Lily wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly very conscious it was just the two of them locked in a small cottage. He gestured for her to follow him as he carried her bag down a short corridor which opened out into a large bedroom. The first thing Lily noticed was the large four posted bed, similar to the ones from Hogwarts. She cast her eyes around the rest of the room until James spoke. "We may be here a while so make yourself at home. The bathroom is next door. Have a shower and then we'll talk." She only nodded once again as he walked past her to leave the room. She was left alone with her thoughts.

Half an hour later, she was sitting on the large four poster bed. She was dressed much more warmly now in a thick jumper and warm socks her grandmother, now deceased, had knitted her during her last Christmas at Hogwarts. She walked over to the mirror scrutinising her appearance. Her hair seemed to hang heavy around her shoulders and her eyes looked dull against her pale skin. She sighed, wondering what happened to the fire that used to burn in her eyes. But she knew the answer to that.

When James had left her, it was like he had taken her spirit with him. She had spent days under her duvet, crying for what she had lost until Alice had burst in declaring Lily needed to get on with her life. As per Alice's instructions, she went on numerous dates which Alice had set up but none of the men had inspired her like James had. She had lost hope, considering herself resigned to a life of spinsterhood. Her mind drifted back to James and how he had just burst back into her life with no explanation thus far as to why she was here in... where was she? With this in mind she turned towards the door, wandering back down the corridor to the living area they had passed on their way through. She looked around, listening for the sound of movement to reveal James' presence.

The tinkling of a stirring spoon coming from a doorway on her right drew her towards it. She walked quietly over and snuck a glance round the door. Her gaze landed on James standing in front of a muggle stove stirring something in a saucepan. The scent of her favourite white chocolate coffee wafted towards her. She smiled, stepping into the room clearing her throat to announce her presence. James turned, offering her a small smile which she returned shyly. He beckoned her over with a jerk of his head.

She shuffled towards him, arms once again wrapped around herself and the butterflies in her stomach steadily intensifying as they grew closer. He moved to the side to allow her to peer into the saucepan, her eyes momentarily closing as a smell she hadn't sensed in years surrounded her. She let out a small moan of appreciation as her thoughts drifted back to midnight visits to the Hogwarts Kitchen where the house elves would create this concoction the muggle way, just for her, just how she liked it. James had given them the recipe knowing she missed it from home.

She opened her eyes to see James standing tense next to her, his eyes dark with an emotion she hadn't seen in years. He blinked, seeming to shake himself out of a trance. She blinked too, straightening up, the haze of memories disappearing. She must have been imagining it she told herself. "Is it okay?" She heard James' voice ask. She could only nod as she drew herself back towards the door. "I'll bring it through, have a seat." She just nodded again and backed out of the room.

Once she had left, James put down the spoon, leant against the counter and put his head in his hands. As soon as he had found out Lily was at risk, all he could think about was getting her to a safe place. The Marauders had understood and supported him in making this little cottage safe and protecting him and Lily on their trip here. While she was in the shower he had contacted Sirius and let him know they were safely here. Sirius had wished him luck and they had said goodbye.

Once the Auror in James had relaxed, his heart had taken over, throwing his thoughts into ever increasing turmoil over Lily. He could see she was tired, how could he not, after spending years just gazing at her while she was doing school work, while they were sitting in their joint common room. She had changed, it had become his job to observe so why should she be different? He turned and poured their drinks into mugs, carrying them through to the living room. Lily was sat on the sofa, gazing out at the snow covered houses below them. "Where are we James?" he heard her whisper.

"Quebec, Canada" he answered her simply, "it's the safest place I know."  
"Why am I here?" She asked again, her voice just as small. He sighed handing her a drink.  
"A week ago, the Order overheard some rumours going around about kidnappings linked with Healers at Mungos. Apparently he-who-must-not-be-named is either trying to take our healers or get some for himself," Lily nodded, she'd heard of others being abducted in the dead of night. It was one of the reasons she had been so afraid when James had burst in. "One of the undercover Aurors was able to get the names of the next few to be taken...you were on it Lily. I'm sorry for bursting in but I had to get you out of there before they took you." Lily just nodded again. "Please don't be angry with me, I couldn't think straight until I knew you were safe...say something?" Lily paused.

"Well, it's a bit overwhelming to be honest." James nodded and rested a hand over hers. She blushed at the small statement. "I don't know what to say...Thank You James. If it weren't for you...I don't want to think about it." She shook her head, "I'm sorry but I need some time to get my thoughts straight." She yawned. James nodded again and stood.  
"Come on, let's get you to bed." She nodded and let him help her up. He walked her to her bedroom door. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and gently pressed his lips to her forehead, "Goodnight Lils, sleep well."

Later that night she was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She turned on her side and stared at one of the few personal possessions she had picked up before she left. It was a picture of her and the Marauders during their last year at Hogwarts. They were sitting under a tree by the great lake, all smiling and care free. Sirius was hanging from a branch above, taunting the giant squid who proceeded to squirt ink in retaliation. She watched Sirius wander out of the photo to clean himself up. She and the others were still laughing. Lily sighed. Her heart and head were on two opposite sides of a battle. Her heart was begging her to return to the comfort of James' arms and forgive him for leaving whilst her head was telling her not to risk getting hurt again. She threw the covers off her and stood. Padding down the corridor towards the kitchen she heard muttering coming from a door on her left. Curiously she pressed her ear against it.

As the mutters got louder she began to make out words. "No Lily...not her...please...take me...just don't hurt her." She gently pushed the door open to reveal James tossing and turning in his bed, muttering her name over and over in desperation. In that moment her head started losing the battle. She walked silently to the side of his bed, gently sitting on the edge. She rested a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him awake.

"James, James, wake up. It's just a dream." He woke up with a start, bolting upright. The sheets slid down to reveal a bare, well defined torso. Lily quickly diverted her eyes, looking at the floor. "Sorry, I heard you..." She trailed off, glancing at his face. His eyes locked onto hers and he wordlessly took her hand, pulling her down to lie next to him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to his chest. She felt a blush invade her cheeks as his scent wrapped itself around her.

"I'm sorry Lily," He paused, "for one night let me hold you like I used to. Just for one night." It was at that moment her heart truly won the battle. Lying there, looking into his handsome face, his eyes showing the vulnerability usually hidden by his auror facade, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his chest and let herself melt into his warmth. Feeling sleep creep up on her she closed her eyes, feeling his lips brush her forehead as he whispered into her hair, "I missed you Lils."

Lily woke to a bright room. She sat up, observing the large window and the bright white snow outside. She sighed. The bed next to her was empty. Lying back down she pressed her face into the pillow and breathed in deeply. The scent that could only be described as _James_ invaded her senses and her body immediately relaxed into the sheets. She closed her eyes, revelling in the peace before she faced James. Hearing the front door slam, Lily jumped upright and sneaked out of the room. James was stood just inside the front door, brushing snow off himself. Lily wondered whether or not to reveal her presence or go back to bed. The decision was made for her when James glanced up and spotted her. "Lily! You're awake. Ummm...we need to talk."

A little while later Lily and James were sat in the living room with steaming cups of tea in front of them. "I just spoke to Sirius," James began, "according to some of the other Order members, people still seem to be looking for you. We're got your family covered, I think he-who-must-not-be-named has worked out you're not around them at all. But it's up to you now Lily. You can go back to your old apartment and we'll try and protect you as best we can. Or you can stay here...with me. I don't want to force you into anything but I've missed you so much Lils. Things have been awful without you and I now know where I want to be in life. Here, with you, by your side. As a friend if you want me or...maybe something more. I can't promise to give up everything but I'd do my best Lily, I want a life with you."

Lily was staring at him with an unfathomable look on her face. "Lils? Oh gosh, Please Lily, I'm sorry. After last night and remembering how it felt to have you safe in my arms. I didn't want to let you go this morning but I had to know we hadn't been discovered here. I'm sorry if I've lost my chance. Please Lily," James begged, "just..." James was stopped mid-sentence by a pair of lips covering his own. He had just started to respond when she pulled away.

"James," Lily said once she had successfully silenced him, "I would love to be here, with you, at least for a while." She grinned at his dazed expression.  
"Lily....Are you sure? I mean I don't want to pressure you into thi..." James was silenced again.  
"Now, will you stop talking and kiss me? Do you want me here or don't you?"  
"Love, there is nothing I'd like more."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, let us know what you thought :) Hopefully there are more on the way ;) xx _


End file.
